


What’s A Guy Like You Doing In A Place Like This?

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Freedom, Happy Ending, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Slavery, Slave Loki (Marvel), Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki is a pleasure slave and while it isn't what he wants to do with his life, after the Conquest of Jotunheim, he has few options remaining. But when the handsome mortal Anthony Stark crosses his path, Loki decides to make the most of the man who treats him like a lover and not like a slave. But things don't always go according to plan.





	What’s A Guy Like You Doing In A Place Like This?

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I got a while back but didn't want to turn into a full length story, so, you get the abbreviated oneshot version XD 
> 
>  
> 
> **Note: I am big on consent and avoiding the "dubious" label that often occurs in slavery fics. THIS IS ALL SAFE, SANE, CONSENSUAL AND SWEET. So just getting that out there first and foremost.**
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like! :)

Loki was exotic, Loki was _good_ and that meant that as a pleasure slave for the last three decades, he had gained a lot of visitors.

But out of all of them, his favourite would always be Anthony Stark.

The Midgardian had been on the planet and visiting Loki for a little over six months, and although Loki wouldn’t admit it aloud, it had been some of the best months of Loki’s life.

Loki was a Jotun and due to the Asgardian Conquest, that instantly put him at a disadvantage. He was lucky enough to be smart and quick-witted so instead of being executed or placed into manual labour like many of his brethren; when Loki had been caught he had been taken and used for something different. And as far as pleasure slaves went, he was one of the lucky ones.

The palace where he resided gave him a comfortable bed, decent food, and had strict rules on pleasure slaves not being injured. They were commodities, and a broken pleasure slave benefited no one. Additionally, he was lucky enough to rarely be bartered for money. The palace was a place for negotiations and diplomats and he was there as _entertainment_. He and the other pleasure slaves were to walk around the palace and attend to the visitors as standard servants unless they were chosen by any of the delegates.

While Loki would prefer _not_ to be a slave and would choose to be _free_ if he ever had the chance, Loki knew that the living conditions for Jotuns in the galaxy were often far worse than where he currently resided. The people of Jotunheim were near starving and had mostly fled the broken planet, leaving the royalty in Loki’s blood a useless and meaningless heritage.

His life here was... unpleasant at times, but it was manageable. He hoped one day to be free of the vambraces that regulated his body temperature and suppressed his seidr, but, until then, Loki worked, he listened, and he behaved.

But then one day, Anthony Stark had happened.

The man had arrived on a ship and while Loki didn’t know the details, he knew that the man must be important to cause such a stir on the planet when he was only a mortal. The rumours around the palace were that Anthony Stark was so well regarded that he had even been offered an Asgardian apple of Idunn by the Crown Prince Thor for his heroics in battle.

Loki had spied the man a few times at various events; he was handsome, surprisingly short, but with a smile that made you want to join him in his laughter, and a quick wit that made Loki want to chuckle.

But it was a week into his visit that Loki had his first true run in with the man. 

They had met in the hallway and Anthony had done a double-take, obviously unfamiliar with Jotuns. He’d then blatantly asked him what race he was from, then, when Loki didn’t hesitate to answer he continued with further questions, growing more excited and talking faster with ever response Loki gave.

Loki had been amused and hadn’t tried to hide it. They’d spoken for over an hour with Loki asking a few questions about Anthony and his world, and being pleasantly surprised to have them answered.

Loki was also quick to notice the way that Anthony started to look at him; his bare chest and tight fitting pants - his gold jewellery that accented the colour of his skin and the black hair that fell to his shoulders (which was a rarity for his race, but only worked in his favour, Loki had found). When Anthony’s tone had turned flirtatious, his hand brushing casually against Loki’s arm, Loki had to admit to feeling _flattered_ by the action, pleased even.

No one had flirted with him since he'd arrived at the palace. No one had attempted to charm him into their bed; they asked him if he was available and if he was, Loki simply accepted. This was different, this felt like a genuine enquiry as to his interest with a true offer to say no if he wasn’t attracted to the man. Only two other people had ever given Loki the courtesy of that offer, and even then, they had not been nearly as handsome, seductive or intriguing as the mortal.

It made Loki smile. It also made him flirt back; to enjoy the odd little dance the mortal wished to draw him into, yet by the time he was finally at the door to Anthony’s rooms twenty minutes later and kissing him; Loki was genuinely eager to spend his night between this man’s sheets.

And it was a _wonderful_ night. Anthony was considerate and joyful. He laughed with Loki, he kissed him slowly and deeply and wanted his input on what they would do, what was pleasurable. He even asked whether Loki wanted to be taken or to take him. In the end, they ended up doing both - and a few other things as well.

Anthony loved to trace the markings on Loki’s skin with his tongue, and Loki enjoyed leaving small red marks on the mortal’s skin, especially when Anthony only seemed to encourage them. He didn’t even dismiss Loki at the end of the night, tugging him close instead and mouthing at Loki’s shoulder before he eventually fell asleep.

Unaccustomed to such behaviour, Loki had debated it for a moment before deciding to stay. The bed was more comfortable then his own, and Loki wasn’t quite willing to pull away from the warm arm casually thrown around his waist. Loki also wanted to see what else this strange mortal might have in store for him in the morning. 

It turned out that Anthony had enjoyed himself too as he spent the next week and a half with Loki in his bed each night. Loki might even have gone out of his way to avoid anyone else asking Loki for his company. He wanted to continue his time with the fun, intelligent, _delightful_ mortal for as long as it lasted.

Loki found ways to meet Anthony in the halls, to flirt with him and to keep the mortal interested. Loki found new techniques and toys Anthony hadn’t experienced despite his rather active sexual life on Midgard. Loki spoke with him at length about whatever he wished to discuss, adoring the way Anthony talked to him, laughed with him and was _curious_ about him. Loki hadn’t spoken to someone this way in decades and he loved it.

The sex was also _magnificent_ and something that Loki could easily become addicted to - in fact, he _did_ start to crave it. Anthony treated him like a lover and made sure to bring him to the utter peak of pleasure. He had food sent to the room afterwards and shared it with Loki. They even bathed together and he let Loki spend each night in his bed, wrapped around him.

Loki wanted to keep that all to himself, and for as long as the mortal remained on the planet. It was _nothing_ like what he was familiar with, and perhaps that should have made Loki realise it sooner. But it had been impossible for Loki to imagine that someone could be oblivious to Loki’s status as a pleasure slave of the palace. Everyone else knew, surely Anthony was aware as well?

But it wasn’t until Anthony came storming into the study Loki was tidying that Loki became aware that something was wrong. Anthony had looked... painfully drawn - he looked guilty, sick even, and there was something horrified in his eyes.

Loki had frowned in concern. “Anthony?”

“Are you... are you a pleasure slave?” Anthony sounded so genuinely distressed and Loki couldn’t understand why.

Placing down the item in his hand and the cloth he had been using, Loki faced the mortal fully. “Yes. I thought you knew?”

The dismay on Anthony’s face only seemed to double and he paled rapidly. Loki hurriedly moved closer and went to touch the man who he thought might faint, but Anthony held up a shaky hand to stop him.

“I am so sorry,” Anthony whispered, sounding wretched. “I didn’t know. I am _so sorry_.”

“Why are you sorry?” Loki asked, frowning. “You’ve been enjoying yourself.” Anthony only seemed to look worse and a sharp twinge of unhappiness went through Loki’s chest. “Or do you... regret giving so much time to a pleasure slave?” Loki’s red eyes fell away to glare slightly at the floor. “You took greater care with me. I suppose that might feel like wasted time, now that you-”

“No, no, stop, _no_.” Anthony firmly interrupted, making Loki look up. The mortal’s lips were a thin line. “I’m horrified that I didn’t know and that I forced you into an arrangement that wasn’t mutual.” He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, a hand coming up to run over his face as Loki stared at him with surprise. “I didn’t know that was a thing on this planet. If I had, I would have never fucking-”

This time, it was Loki’s turn to interrupt, with a soft touch to Anthony’s arm and by telling him, “You didn’t force me.” Anthony’s hand dropped from his face, but he only looked at Loki with disbelieving, guilt-ridden eyes. “You didn’t, Anthony,” Loki insisted. “This may not be the grandest position in the palace, and while I often have lovers I would not choose to bed, that was not the case with you.” 

Anthony still looked unsure, so Loki pressed on, telling him, “I knew from our first conversation that I had the option to refuse you, Anthony. You made it plain, but I had no interest in doing so.” Smirking slightly, Loki suggestively ran his fingers up Anthony’s arm. “I have _continued_ to enjoy our nights together. I have sought you out, in part because I wished to avoid others, but mostly because I hoped you would enjoy another night with me.”

Loki’s fingers stopped by the collar of Anthony’s shirt, holding the man’s brown gaze with his own. “So, there is no need to apologise, Anthony.”

Anthony nervously chewed on his lower lip, obviously debating everything Loki had just said as well as their past actions. It made Loki feel anxious; nervous in a way he never had around a lover. He was worried that Anthony would refuse to sleep with him any longer; that he would withdraw their conversations, their nights together in bed; both the passion and the pleasure of their intimacy and the soft nights spent curled around one another as they slept.

In that moment, Loki genuinely feared losing this man.

“You weren’t just doing it because you had to?” Anthony asked quietly, his eyes wide with lingering dread over what he believed he had done and a genuine hope that Loki was telling the truth.

Loki could only bring a hand to cup Anthony’s cheek, to pull him close and kiss him with interest, passion and _desire_ ; to feel and taste the man who was becoming familiar and comforting to him.

When they pulled back, they were both panting slightly, their eyes having darkened. He promised the mortal with a rough voice, “No lover I do not want can make me kiss them like _that_.” He moved to Anthony’s jaw, mouthing at the skin. “No lover I do not want can make me return to them so eagerly.” He trailed his lips to Anthony’s ear. “You, Anthony Stark, are a lover I _like_.”

The breath Anthony let out was full of relief, and Loki felt warm hands come to cup his hips, two of Anthony’s fingers trailing over the skin of his revealed waist. “You have no idea how happy I am to hear that.” Loki chuckled softly before lightly tugging on Anthony’s earlobe with his teeth. Anthony let out a rough hiss, his hands tightening slightly on Loki’s hips. “I want you to know you can always say no if I ask you this. There is never any obligation and will never be any consequences," Loki tugged on Anthony's earlobe again making the mortal force down a small groan. "Shit," he cursed, before his head was turning, his mouth near Loki's jaw as he asked, "Do you want to come back to my room?”

Loki smiled. He felt... he felt _charmed_ by this man; his kindness, his generosity and his care and worry for Loki. It made Loki's stomach twist and made him want to kiss the man until they ran out of breath. He settled for murmuring his soft assurance, “I know that I can refuse you, Anthony, but I promise that I _want_ to spend my time with you.”

Those words were all it took for Anthony to kiss him again, just as deeply as Loki had wished to do before. They kissed for a long time before breaking apart with a gasp. Anthony then took Loki’s hand and started pulling him out of the study and in the direction of Anthony’s rooms. All Loki could do was smile with relief and pleasure as despite now knowing what he was, Anthony’s wasn’t yet through with him.

* * *

It turned out however, that Anthony wasn't finished talking with Loki about his life in the palace and what his role as a pleasure slave was; how much Loki liked it, what he didn’t like about it, what boundaries Anthony had and what Loki’s personal preferences were.

It was... touching. And as they lay in the aftermath of their first round of sex, Loki had answered them all with honesty. He’d even mentioned, in greater depth, the aversion that most of the universe had towards the Jotnar - something that Loki had avoided mentioning earlier, not wanting to tempt his good fortune and lose Anthony as a lover. But Anthony didn’t retreat; in fact, he _continued_ to choose Loki, more so than Loki would have ever expected.

The next day Anthony disappeared early in the morning and Loki had returned to his other duties with slight disappointment that he couldn’t linger in bed with the mortal - but by mid-afternoon, word had reached Loki that Anthony had spoken with Loki’s employers in the palace and had claimed Loki as his lover for the entire rest of his stay; no one else was allowed to touch or have him.

The words had stunned Loki. It wasn’t uncommon for guests to choose favourites while they resided at the palace but no one had ever chosen Loki.

It only made Loki like the Midgardian even more. 

It also meant that the next time he saw Anthony later that day, he kissed the mortal intensely. He also dropped to his knees and held him against the wall, regardless of it being a public walkway. He wanted to give some small token of his gratitude and delight over what Anthony had done for him.

They never spoke about why he did it. Loki didn’t want to hear the reason and quelled Anthony’s words any time he tried to explain. Loki didn’t wish to hear something he wouldn’t like. Loki liked the idea of being Anthony’s favourite and his personal and only source of pleasure; it made him feel a possessive pleasure that Loki didn’t want to lose.

Anthony also requested he stay in the mortal’s rooms and Loki had agreed; spending every night and most of the day with him. Some nights, they didn’t do anything but hold one another close and sleep. It was the days when Anthony was tired and weary. Loki would speak softly with him instead or run soothing hands over him, massaging his muscles and, when Anthony drifted off, tucking himself around the smaller man in a gentle embrace.

Loki adored Anthony; adored his consideration, his smiles, his laughter and his touch. Loki adored waking up and having breakfast with him. He adored talking about the universe, magic, politics and more. He adored the uncoordinated, grumbling mess the mortal made until he had the Midgardian drink that he refused to travel without. Loki adored everything about him; and it didn't take long for Loki to realise he was falling in love with him.

Loki had realised it a month into becoming Anthony’s sole lover. The mortal had been chatting to him about life outside the palace (something Loki hadn’t seen since he’d first arrived) and Loki had been curiously examining the items that Anthony had bought during his travels. Loki's attention was fixed on a collection of short stories. Anthony had noticed his interest and asked him about it, Loki had admitted that he loved reading and missed it keenly from his time before the palace. The next thing Loki knew, Anthony was gifting him the book and refusing to listen to his protests when he tried to refuse. Anthony had been adamant and stubborn and Loki had felt a wave of pure affection wash over him until it was impossible to deny, even to himself.

Loki had seen servants and slaves fall for their masters; either in a desperate need to escape their own entrapment or through genuine care and devotion. Loki had never once felt anything beyond disinterest, annoyance, slight pleasure or resentment for his lovers in the past. But Anthony had been different from the beginning. Loki also knew himself, his situation and how hard it had always been to sway his heart.

Loki was genuinely falling in love with someone - someone who was only a temporary visitor to this planet and was unlikely to see Loki as anything but a casual bedwarmer. Anthony was rich, important and universal admired, whereas Loki was a Jotun and a pleasure slave. There was nothing to hope for and nothing more to gain. Loki had no choice but to ignore his feelings and to enjoy the time he did have with the man before Anthony's business was concluded and they were forced to part.

Loki had never imagined his time in the palace would allow him to meet someone like Anthony, let alone be favoured by him. He was having fun, being _happy_. It might only be a brief interlude before his life returned to what it had once been, but Loki had souvenirs in the form of gifts, he had _memories_ of his time with Anthony, and that would have to be enough.

Loki told himself that for three months; three wonderful, glorious, _blissful_ months. Anthony had given him four books during that time and Loki cherished them. He often read them to Anthony when the mortal was tired and having difficulty sleeping. Loki enjoyed those moments, when it was soft and quiet in Anthony’s rooms and the mortal had fallen asleep with his head resting on Loki’s shoulder.

Loki would look down at him and smile, running his fingers over the mortal’s skin or through his hair; feeling his heart rush with warmth and contentment as he looked down at the man he loved.

But, it all had to end.

He heard the whispers one day when Anthony was in a meeting; the servants who had been bringing food and drink to the rooms had caught enough to let the words spread like wild fire; Anthony Stark was finalising his deals. He would be leaving the planet within the week.

The ones who told Loki had patted his shoulder in sympathy while Loki had simply stared, barely able to mask the way the words had affected him; the shock, the horror and the pain. The knowledge his happiness, his time as something more than just a body passed between guests, was over. 

Anthony was leaving and that meant that in a few days, he would have no more use for Loki.

Loki had left the other servants and slaves, walking blindly until he could find a quiet, unused room to sit down in; he needed to pull himself together, to accept something he’d known from the beginning would come to pass. It didn’t make it hurt any less, it didn’t make Loki feel any more prepared to say goodbye to Anthony - but he knew his place, and he knew what he needed to do.

He pretended he didn’t care.

Loki smiled when he saw Anthony; he kissed him with the same affection and enthusiasm. He fell down onto Anthony’s bed and let Anthony’s touch flood him with desire and need as they raced each other to the glorious rush of orgasm; crying out their pleasure and moaning with desire.

Loki spent two days holding Anthony close and indulging in the last few moments of a perfect holiday - a perfect retreat from the life he lived with the man he had come to love with all of his heart.

But it was on the third day that Loki knew his time had run out.

He’d been lying down on Anthony’s bed--rumpled and unmade since their last use of it--and re-reading the first book Anthony had given him, a small smile on his face as he remembered the many times he’d read these tales to Anthony; hearing him laugh at certain scenes, feeling him grumble when his least favourite characters showed up.

Loki would never be able to read these books and not imagine his lover beside him, and in the weeks to come, he knew that would be more of a curse than a blessing, but Loki still planned to do it; to hold his memories close and wait for the pain of departure to fade into wistful remembrance.

But when his reading was interrupted by Anthony stepping into the room, the smile slid off Loki’s face at the uncomfortable expression on Anthony’s.

 _It’s happening_ , Loki’s mind whispered, dismay and resignation sweeping through his body as he slowly lowered the book.

“Hey, Loki,” Anthony murmured, shutting the door behind him before making his way to the bed. His eyes weren’t able to hold Loki’s own and it made Loki's heart sink even further as the mortal came and awkwardly sat on the edge of the bed. He wasn’t even facing him - sitting to the side and staring at the ground. “I’ve, um, I’ve got to talk to you about something.”

Loki closed his eyes for one, bracing moment before he opened them and made himself speak, keeping his voice even and matter-of-fact, trying to save them both the confession, “You’ve done what you came here for and you’re leaving.” Anthony snapped his head to Loki, looking shocked, and it made faint, bitter amusement curl Loki's mouth. “Servants and slaves talk, Anthony; I’ve known you’ll be leaving for three days now.”

Unable to stop himself, unwilling to give up these last few moments; Loki leant forward and brought his hand to Anthony’s cheek, cupping it and stroking his thumb over Anthony’s skin; adoring the sight of his deep blue colouring against Anthony’s light brown.

“But I’ve enjoyed being yours while you’ve remained.” Loki swallowed, unable to hide all his nerves. “I hope you’ll continue to keep me until the day you do leave.”

A hint of unease crossed Anthony’s face before he softly began, “About that, Loki.”

And it made Loki realise his hope had been a foolish one. “ _Ah_ ,” he breathed, dropping his eyes and his touch. He drew in a careful breath, trying not to show the hurt as he withdrew into himself. “Of course, I shall leave you then,”

Loki gripped his book tightly and moved to shift off the bed, but Anthony’s hand instantly caught his wrist. “No! Loki, stop. That’s not... that’s not what I-” he let out a sudden, abrupt breath. “Oh, fuck it. Loki, I bought you.”

Loki snapped his head up, his red eyes wide as he stared at Anthony with complete, bone-deep, shock. His response was a quiet, disbelieving whisper, “... what?”

Anthony looked awkward and he ran a nervous hand over the back of his neck. “I didn’t say anything, because I didn’t even know if I _could_ or if they’d be willing to give you up, but I mean, I managed it, and well, just got the confirmation an hour ago.”

Loki blinked, still unable to believe, unable to _imagine_ that this man had... had actually... “You... you want me to be yours?” Anthony was choosing him, not just for the duration of his stay here, but forever? His heart raced. “You want me to be your permanent lover?”

But Anthony abruptly shook his head and Loki’s heart fell. “No, I didn’t buy you to make you my... my _personal slave_.” He almost spat the words, his hand releasing Loki if only to clench into a fist. Anthony did shift to better face Loki, holding his gaze firmly as he continued, “I bought you so that as soon as we’re off this planet, I can drop you wherever you want to go and help set you up somewhere. Alfheim’s big on magic and libraries which would suit you, but fuck it, if they’ve got issues with the Jotnar, I’ll help you settle down on Midgard. We’ve got some magic users who can help with your seidr and no one will give a fuck about where you came from or what you look like.”

Loki could only stare, his heart racing, and his hands near trembling. “You’re... you’re buying me to give me away?”

“ _No_ ,” Anthony insisted, reaching as if to touch Loki before seeming to think better of it and dropping his hands in his lap. “I’m giving you freedom. I’m giving you that as well as enough cash to start a life of your own and do whatever the hell you want with it.”

That at least, got through to Loki. It made him reach out and grab Anthony’s hand gripping it tightly. “I don’t _want_ to go to Midgard or Alfheim,” Loki swallowed thickly, licking his bottom lip and risking his heart with the words, but unable to stop it, “I want to go with _you_.”

Anthony blinked, surprise washing over his face. “Uh... huh?”

Loki squeezed the mortal’s hand tighter, his heart pounding and the words rushing out of him desperately, “I can be an asset. The powers of the Jotnar are repressed through these vambraces, but I can manipulate ice. I have _seidr_. I can practice, I can be _useful_.” He swallowed again. “I can still be your lover too.” He dared to shift closer and bring his hand to brush Anthony’s cheek. “I can cast an illusion to hide my skin, so other races won’t see you with a Jotun.”

Anthony was staring at him with continued confusion and uncertainty. “Loki...”

He cupped Anthony’s cheek more fully, daring to be brave. “I don’t want to go anywhere that isn’t where you are. I want... I want to be with _you_ , Anthony.”

Realisation quickly flooded Anthony's gaze, but instead of discomfort or unhappiness over knowing Loki's feelings, Anthony just closed his eyes and slumped forward, relief rushing out of him in a heavy breath. His forehead was resting on Loki's shoulder as he brought his hands to cup Loki’s sides, his nails digging in slightly. “Fuck,” Anthony breathed, “I thought it might have only been me.”

Loki’s body rushed with hope and he brought his other hand to cup Anthony’s cheek, his deep blue contrasting so beautifully with Anthony as he pulled up the other man's face to look at him. It was a sight that Loki could stare at all day.

“I haven’t wanted you to leave for months,” Loki admitted a little breathlessly. “I’ve been dreading it. I never wanted to let you go.”

“I may have taken longer with the negotiations,” Anthony confessed, “letting them drag it out so I had more time with you. So I had more time to figure out whether you’d _want_ to leave the palace. I was kind of hoping I could convince you to stay on my ship instead of taking you to Alfheim or Midgard or wherever the fuck you chose.” Anthony smiled sheepishly. “I was kind of hoping you’d still want to share my bed, even if I was never going to ask you for it.”

Loki let out a soft laugh before dragging the man close, adoring the way he came without protest, caging Loki on the bed and being drawn into a kiss with ease. It was long and languid and filled with a softness that only came with mutual affection and infatuation.

When they pulled back, Loki smiled brightly up at his lover. “I’ll happily stay on your ship, travel wherever you go, sleep in your bed.”

“But not just that,” Anthony hurried to say. “I want you to do whatever the hell you want to do too. Learn magic, learn to fight, grow a fucking garden on the ship, I don’t care; whatever you want, because you’re only staying where you want to stay and doing what you want to do, alright?”

Loki laughed, he couldn’t help it. He also wrapped his arms around Anthony and drew him against him in a tight hug as he buried his nose in the mortal’s brunet locks. 

“ _Whatever I want_ ,” Loki whispered, feeling slightly mystified by the concept, by the way his world had twisted and turned upside down all on the whims and gestures made by a handsome, ridiculous, kind-hearted mortal.

“Whatever you want,” Anthony promised, kissing Loki’s neck with open affection.

It made Loki laugh again and smile so widely his cheeks hurt with the gesture - but Loki barely noticed, Loki barely _cared_ ; all that he could think about was his beautiful, stunning, perfect mortal whose smile was pressed against his neck and who would be his for as long as they wanted and without a time limit dragging them apart.

Loki didn’t know what he’d done to deserve such happiness, but he had no intentions of ever letting it or Anthony go.

**Author's Note:**

> AND TONY HAS AN APPLE AND THEY GO ON TO LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER ON TONY'S SHIP, EXPLORING THE UNIVERSE, FALLING MORE IN LOVE AND SPENDING A LONG LIFETIME TOGETHER WITH HAPPINESS AND LOVE AND LOKI BOTH IN AND OUT OF HIS JOTUN FORM FOR THEIR ENJOYMENT. THE END XD


End file.
